Un poco de ayuda
by turquesas
Summary: Lo que la mayoría de la gente se esmeraba en olvidar, el se esmeraba en recordar.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling.

**Nota: **Este fic va dedicado directamente para _**archangel811**_, es su regalito de Navidad; (Porque eres una persona genial, porque eres una escelente amiga, porque eres _Cerebro_ y yo _Pinky_).

* * *

Lo que la mayoría de la gente se esmeraba en olvidar, el se esmeraba en recordar. Sabía que había sido una injusticia algo que no debio de haber pasado, pero tambien sabía que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Zacharias Smith estaba sentado en el la mesa de Huffepluf revolviendo el cereal en su tazón, recordando y preguntándose, claro; la mayoria de las personas en el Gran Comedor charlaban animadamente, algunas personas como Cho Chang tenían un semblante triste, tambien recordaban.

-Hola Zach –le saludó Hannah-. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Hay salida a Hogsmeade, a mi en lo personal me gustaría ir al Salon de Té de Madame Pudipié, ya se que no te gustan ese tipo de cursilerías pero mira, pensaba que tal vez quizas fueramos ¿una vez?... ¿Qué tienes?

Ella no lo habia notado antes pero se le veia triste, aburrido, en otra parte; esta clase de comportamiento no se le veía nunca a el, el no era de las personas que se preocupaban por dramatismos o cosas similares, comunmente el enfrentaba ese tipo de situaciones con un comentario sarcastico y seguia adelante, asi de simple.

Justin le susurró "Hace un año encontraron a Cedric… esta un poco ¿sensible?" Lo comprendió. Habia conocido a Cedric Diggory y habia lamentado lo que habia pasado, pero nunca fue muy cercana a él, no tanto como Zacharias.

-Lo siento, no sabia que…

-Acabe –le interrumpió Zacharias-. Voy a Pociones, ¿vienen o que? –les pregunto de mal modo, recogió sus cosas y no miró hacia atrás. No era su culpa que estuviera de mal humor (y si lo era nunca lo iba a aceptar), pero estar en compañía de más gente le hacian enojarse más, con ellos, con el mismo, con todos.

El camino a la entrada del castillo fue incomodo y silencioso, nadie hablo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la entrada.

-Mira –empezó Justin-, se que es un mal día para ti y para muchas personas más pero amigo, en verdad no es justo que te la estes cargando con nosotros.

Zacharias lanzó una carcajada, para añadir despues:

-Tal vez deberia cargarmela con los elfos domesticos ¿verdad? Pero mira, a decir verdad los pobres llevan demasiado trabajo.

- Basta de tus comentarios irónicos, ¿Cuándo enfrentaras lo que te pasa? –le contestó su amigo bastante enojado.

-¡No me sucede nada! –gritó el otro.

-Baja la voz –le advirtió.

-¡¿Por qué deberia de dejar de hablar asi?! –le gritó y ella dió un paso hacia atrás-. Deberían dejar de cuidarme y empezar a preocuparse por ustedes mismos, por ejemplo.

-Eres un idiota insensible Zacharias Smith –le dijo Hannah fulminandole con la mirada.

-Y tu no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando Hannah Abbot –le respondió el.

-Está bien ya, dejen de discutir –intervino Justin.

-¿Ahora tu nos vas a decir que tenemos que hacer? –le preguntó el otro.

-¿Te das cuenta que solo estas actuando a la defensiva? –preguntó ella.

Zacharias estaba preparado para contestarle pero Justin le interrumpio.

-Cállate Zack, callate, lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es cargar todo con nosotros, no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir y no tengas con quienes cargarte después. Solo cállate amigo – y se dio la media vuelta dejandolos ahí.

Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del zapato de Hannah golpear el suelo.

-Asi que… llegamos temprano a la clase, ¿no crees? –le preguntó ella.

-¿Que? ¿No vas a ponerte a gritarme como yo lo hice? –le retó el.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, y luego dijo:

-El que tu me gritáras fue una soberana estupidez, pero te perdono; y no, no te pienso gritar.

-Eres demasiado ingenua Hannah Abbot –le respondio el-, pero me agrada.

Ella se acercó a el mientras el bajaba la mirada. El estaba mal aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

-A veces Zacharias, debes dejar de recordar lo malo, aquello que no te hace bien y recordar lo mejor de aquella persona –le dijo y el levantó la mirada, tenia los ojos bañados de lagrimas.

-Lo intentare –le prometió.

Ella pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de el y el rodeó la de ella. -Vamos a Hogsmeade, seguramente Justin ya ha de estar allá.

-El muy idiota no nos pudo esperar ¿verdad? –le dijo el burlonamente.

-No –respondió ella y río.

* * *

Gracias por haber leido :)


End file.
